Sanguine
[https://www.youtube.com/user/Ultrafox21/featured Sanguine] is a GMod animator known mainly for using trail effects in his combat animations to simulate that of a sword trail seen in games like Soulcalibur. Above all else, he strives to make quality animations and worry about the quantity later. Channel Summary Sanguine's animation style varies in almost all of his videos, featuring a mixture of semi-realistic and wildly cartoony movement. However, he takes great inspiration from games such as Soulcalibur, Metal Gear Rising, and Warframe when creating fighting animations. While also focusing on creating quality animations, he also strives to tell complex stories. Sanguine's channel is small but growing, having reached a 100 subscribers milestone in March of 2018. Timeline * '2013 -' Sanguine finds Garry's Mod animations on YouTube, his first being Gmod Idiot Box Episode 1 by DasBoSchitt. * '2015 (May) - '''Sanguine, known as ShurikenKitsune at this time, creates his first Garry's Mod animation, ''Thanks Computer, featuring his first avatar, Raiden from Metal Gear Rising, destroying his computer for blue screening. * '2016 (March) -' Continuing his streak of parody videos, Sanguine releases Kitchen Gun, a parody of a parody from a British comedy show. * '2017 (June) -' After much thought, he officially makes his channel name, and all other names across his other social medias, Sanguine. He also changes his avatar from Genji (Overwatch) to a heavily decorated Engineer from TF2. * '2017 (August) -' Using an add-on known as Offset Trails, Sanguine makes his iconic Weapons Animations Practice video. This features his use of Offset Trails to mimic that of the weaponry effects in SoulCalibur. He also makes a second video as a trailer for a story driven series, The Hunt. * '2017 (November) - '''Sanguine and his partner SunkythePootis release their entry to Kamiflage's ''The GMod Collaboration Collab, Soldier's Odd Game. Sanguine had also stated that he wishes to continue where the entry had left off as it was cut short due to time constraint. * '2018 (February) - '''Sanguine, after a long hiatus away from animating, returns with a new collab entry for Raxxo's ''Soldier's Dispenser Collab. This would be the video that causes his channel to reach the 100 subscribers milestone. * '2018 (Mar-Jun) - '''Sanguine continues to create animations and other types of content, albeit spread around at unspecific times. Through this time he also continues his work on a fighting animation he dubbed ''"Scout Jutsu" * '2018 (August) - '''Sanguine posts his video, ''Hall of Steel: The Unfortunate Fate of a Project ''in which he details the workings of a long term project named ''"Hall of Steel". ''The project was cancelled due to late ideas and Garry's Mod not being ideal for the video he wished to create. * '''2018 (September) - '''Sanguine posts more art pieces on his Instagram. Soon after, a new short video from a canned idea is posted on his YouTube page * '''2018 (October) - '''Sanguine opens up a Twitter account for posting art and video announcements. * '''2018 (November) - '''As the ''TV Collab 2 deadline draws near, Sanguine releases his entry to the collab in the form of a "My Strange Addiction" ''parody. * '''2018 (December) - '''Sanguine releases his last animation for the year and also achieves the milestone of 200 subscribers. Collabs Participated in * ''The GMod Collaboration Collab ''by Kamiflage * ''Soldier's Dispenser Collab by Raxxo * Television Collab 2: The Resurrection ''by Erdamon The Owl Sniper * ''Meet The Medic Reanimated ''by House Of The Gmodders Trivia * While his favorite class is Sniper, he originates from Texas and also enjoys computer building, and so he combines the two classes, Sniper and Engineer, to create his sona: Sam. ** While Sam is shown to be a serious character in ''The Hunt, where he is one of the main protagonists, in other videos he is much like the personality of Sanguine himself: wild and comedic. * Sanguine's love of story writing and combat animations originate from his exposure to RWBY, Devil May Cry, and Metal Gear. ** Out of all Metal Gear Solid games, his favorite is MGS4. ** His favorite Metal Gear character is Raiden, hence his first avatar. * Sanguine voice acts as an AU (alternate universe) Ruby Rose on VRChat and various other places. ** Sanguine is also capable of imitating the voices of multiple characters from TeamFourStar's DBZ Abridged, his most notable ones being Vegeta and Perfect Cell * Because of his work in combat animations, Sanguine has been referred to as "Swordmaster Sanguine" on several occasions. * Sanguine loves modding Skyrim (or just about any Bethesda game). * Sanguine is also an artist, posting on his Instagram and Twitter. pieces of his Skyrim/Fallout characters, characters from his own stories, and also humanized versions of his Warframe characters. He also designed his channel's logo. Category:GModder Category:SMH or HAT